Lacrimosa - Tom Riddle
by DarthMetal
Summary: {I'm not like other people.I'm burning in hell,the hell of myself.}Funny,how blind people can be. How could she know that a memory in the wrong mind would change her entire life,shatter everything she believed to be true?Loneliness and insensitivity were what brought them together,were the most powerful things they shared.It would be foolish to think that it would all end up well.
1. Chapter 1 - The Memory In The Wrong Mind

**Hey, well, this is my first ever Tom Riddle fanfiction written in English. English is not my native so please tell me if there are huge grammer mistakes.**

Running away from home was the best thing she had done in her life.

She didn't have to watch her mother and father argue all the time anymore.

And finally she had a real summer holiday. Now, it was time to go back. Actually, they had already gone back, they were having their dinner in the Great Hall. She tucked some chicken into her mouth, looking around with blank eyes.

"Lucretia, hey?"

She leaped up as she heard Martha and looked at her "What?" she said after she ate the chicken.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" Martha asked.

"Should I lie?" Lucretia asked.

"No, you really shouldn't."

"Then I didn't."

Martha took a deep breath "Is something bothering you? You look so thoughtful."

"I'm always thoughtful." Lucretia replied while drinking her pumpkin juice.

"I'm your friend, Lucretia. You can trust me." she said. She was the closest thing as a friend that Lucretia had. Yet, she hadn't given her a proper secret since their first year. She had plenty of them, though. But she preferred to keep them to herself. She was not a very social girl, she loved being alone way too much.

"Not that speech again," she grumbled "I know, okay?

"It doesn't seem like you do."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Martha, it's the first day of our sixth year and we are arguing!"

Martha frowned "I know that something happened in summer and sooner or later, you'll have to tell me."

Lucretia raised an eyebrow "How can you be so sure, red-head?"

"I know you well."

"Oh, you certainly do not."

Martha heaved a sigh "What's the matter? I know there is."

"There. Is. No. Matter." Lucretia said, her voice rising and causing the gang to look at her.

"Fine!" Martha said angrily and stood up, walking away. She facepalmed herself. She just couldn't be a good friend. It was so hard for her that she would prefer having the OWLs all over again.

"You're certainly not good at this," Abraxas Malfoy said.

"Oh, shut up, blondie." Lucretia muttered "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You're the most wrong-headed girl I've ever met." Malfoy grumbled and turned back to Vincent Lestrange.

She took a deep breath but froze when she met those dark eyes. She quickly turned her glance away. But then, she felt something. Like, something was pushing the walls she had built in her mind. Someone was trying to block her Occlumency.

She closed her eyes and focused, not letting that person block it. But it was hard, she moaned in pain when he/she drew back. She rubbed her temples, that had not been a very nice experience. She stood up and without waiting for whole house, she went to the dungeons. She had learned the password from a fifth year prefect.

She smiled when she saw the familiar Common Room. She loved that place. She climbed the stairs and got in the dormitory that the sixth years stayed. Martha was already asleep. She tried her best not to wake her up and took her book from her trunk, then went downstairs. She sat on the single seat that was near the fireplace. That was her place since her third year or so.

She was Lucretia Himura, half Japanese half English, daughter of Alexia Black and Bolin Himura. Her father was from one of the noblest wizarding families in Japan, but when he was little Lucretia's grandmother and grandfather had moved to London, they wanted their son to have his education from the best wizarding school. And her mother was from the noblest family in Europe.

So their marriage was no surprise.

Everyone knew she was Japanese since her first day in Hogwarts. Her slanting, brown eyes were shouting this. But her hair was like her mother's. It was long, half straight half wavy, and brown. Today, it was straight. She haven't found out why it was like that but she loved it anyway.

She was a quiet type, mostly no one noticed her even though she was the top of her class. But, she was sharing that title with someone else. Another person from Slytherin. It was nice, though, that they were both Slytherins. In any case, they got the points.

She read her book till it was half past ten. When she realised that, she placed her bookmark and closed the book. She yawned, it was early to sleep but she was tired. Normally, she hardly ever slept before twelve. She didn't need much sleep to focus on her lessons and wander around the castle all day.

When she was about to stand up, she felt that pushing again. She closed her eyes tight, trying to send that person away harshly. But it was like a coil spring and he/she forced more to break her walls. She took a deep breath and managed to send him/her away and moaned in pain, loudly this time. But it was not the thing that made her slanting eyes widen. It was the other moan that she heard inside the common room.

She quickly stood up and walked to the stairs but leaned the wall, her eyes closed, when a memory began to play in front of her eyes. A memory that didn't belong to her.

 _She was talking to a gigantic creature. A... Snake, perhaps. She telling it to kill any mudblood that stepped inside the bathroom. But she had no idea which bathroom was that. The snake was responding her, calling her master, and saying that it would do that with great pleasure._

She opened her eyes as the memory ended. She was breathing heavily, she had no idea when did she climb the stairs as quick as lightning. She got inside the dormitory, she wasn't surprised when she saw that all the girls were sleeping. She took a deep breath, took off her uniform and wore her black kimono and got under her quilt.

 _What the hell has just happened?_

But the scariest thing was, after remembering the last year's events, she exactly knew who that mudblood was. But she hadn't killed the mudblood. For Merlin's sake, she had never seen that creature before. But she knew that the person who was trying to break her walls was behind all those petrified students and that dead mudblood girl. When he/she was trying to break them, he/she had left a very precious memory to her. She couldn't help herself but smirk. She really wanted to know who that person was. So he/she would owe her a favour to make her keep silent.

Oh, she loved that cunning Slytherin inside her so much.

 **So... How was it? It'll be awesome if you leave some reviews!!**

 **The thing about this story is, I won't be updating frequently. Because lately I've lost the spirit, I can't write even if I want it so badly. It's so rare, the times I write and that drives me crazy. I've written a couple of chapters, I'll be posting them for a little while. You'll realise it when I run out of them.**

 **Firewhisky and broomsticks~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Deal

"Let me see what you have," Martha said as she took Lucretia's schedule "Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Charms and Divination? Why are you having all these, are you planning to be an Auror? I thought you wanted to work in the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes, I still do." Lucretia responded as she bit the cucumber.

"Then what's the point of having all these?" Martha asked.

"English Ministry may accept you only with Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and Charms, but in Japan it isn't that simple." Lucretia said "We're the most hardworking nation after the German."

"Oh, I've totally forgot about that." Martha said as she took some tomatoes "You're not going to stay in England."

"I love England but Japan is so different… Even its atmosphere feels magical."

"I want to see it."

"You really should." Lucretia said "So we only have Potions, Charms and Transfiguration together?"

Martha nodded "Yeah. You know, my grades have never been like yours."

Lucretia slightly nodded. A few minutes later, they were heading to the Charms class. Professor Spinnet had a speech about how important the NEWT classes were and how hard they would be. They started with turning the vinegar into wine. By the end of the lesson, Lucretia and Tom Riddle were the only ones who had managed to do that. Professor Spinnet gave twenty points to Slytherin but it was obvious that she was expecting them to do it.

Lucretia had a free hour whereas Martha had Herbology. So she went to the library, it was her second favourite place in the castle after the common room. She put her bag on an empty desk and wandered around the shelves, taking the books that interested her. When she had five books in her arms and was turning back to the desk, she stumbled and fell.

"Kuso*!" she muttered to herself as she straightened. Sometimes, she just talked Japanese. It was instinctual.

 _*= damn_

She picked up the books and walked to the desk, not falling this time. She sat properly and took a random book, started to read it. But she raised her head as she felt someone's gaze on her. She looked around to see who was looking at her but quickly turned away when she saw him, again. She took a deep breath.

 _He hasn't talked a word to me for six years, I think he can continue this for two more years._

 _Does he… know what I saw this summer?_

 _I really hope he doesn't. Not that I'm afraid of that pretty face, I just don't want him to mess with me._

She turned back to the book, focusing on the words. But she leaped up as she heard a cough. She heaved a sigh, she knew who had come. She put the book down furiously and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" Tom Riddle asked, pointing the one next to Lucretia.

She took her bag and put it on the chair, then turned to Riddle "Yes."

He frowned at her "Are you serious?"

"Yes." she responded. He heaved a sigh and took her bag, put it back on the desk and sat. Lucretia frowned this time "Hey, no one gave you the permission to sit."

"I'm not asking for it anymore, Himura." Riddle said, his voice cold. Lucretia grumbled and stood up, putting the books into her bag. Then she turned to leave "Hey, where are you going?"

She didn't responded, she just left the library at a trot. She headed to Divination, her next class.

Since Martha was not there, she was sitting alone and waiting for Professor Brooks. She yawned, the atmosphere made her sleepy. But before she could fall asleep, Riddle came and sat next to her. She frowned "What's wrong with you?"

He frowned, too "What do you mean?"

"We have never talked to each other properly since we were eleven… Do you expect me to take these normal?" she said as she squinted "What's that you want?"

He looked impressed "I wasn't expecting for you to find it out this soon."

"There is a reason why we're both the top of our classes." Lucretia said "Plus, I'm not that kind of girl that can easily fall under your spell. To be honest, I don't really understand them." _I cannot understand them._

Riddle raised an eye brow "You sound so sure." he said and added "By the way, don't do this."

"Do what?" Lucretia asked, still squinting.

"That thing, with your eyes." Riddle said "It looks like you have no eyes at all."

She facepalmed herself "Baka**," she muttered to herself.

 _**= idiot_

"Did you say something?" Riddle asked.

"No, nothing." she said and shot him a fake smile. But the whole class became quiet as Professor Brooks came in. She told them what would they do, then gave them parchments to write their latest dreams. Riddle took the parchment and started to write. Lucretia heaved a sigh "I don't remember any of my latest dreams."

"Then make up one as I do." Riddle said as he gave the parchment to Lucretia who was raising an eyebrow to him "What? Did you expect me to write my real dreams? You must be kidding."

"Fair enough." Lucretia said. She read what Riddle wrote and made up her own dream. _I was playing chess with a Jarvey but it suddenly turn into my father and tried to eat me but I turned him into a rubber duck._

She landed the parchment to Riddle, who read what she had written and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged "It's my dream and my imagination. You have no right to judge me."

"If you say so," he muttered and wrote another dream and again, landing the parchment to Lucretia. She tapped her chin with her index finger. Then she started to write. _There were ghouls in Hogwarts which were playing hide and seek with Peeves. And I was watching them while I flew with no broomsticks._

"Two dreams are enough for this lesson." Professor Brooks said. Lucretia smirked and leaned backwards.

"Himura," Riddle whispered to her. She looked at him "You have another free hour, don't you?"

Lucretia nodded "Yeah, I do." she said "Why?"

"We're going to the library."

She frowned "Why?" she asked "Is it about the thing you want?" he nodded "So you will not bother me again?"

"Well, it is up to you." he said "You'll see what I mean."

Lucretia rolled her eyes and took out a book, started to read it. Professor Brooks picked up the parchments just a few minutes before the bell rang. She closed the book, put it inside her bag and stood up, walking right after Riddle. Soon, she caught up with him. They walked to the library silently. When they got in, he headed to the emptiest corner. She followed him and stopped, leaning the wall.

"So..?" Lucretia asked, her hands crossed.

"There are two things," Riddle started to talk, his voice low "One is about your summer holiday."

A chill ran down her back.

"What do you want to know about my holiday?" she asked, trying to act innocent.

"Where were you?" he asked "Where did you spent it?"

"In Brighton, with my family." she responded.

"Liar."

She frowned "Excuse me?"

"You were not in Brighton," Riddle talked, his voice smooth "Let's try again, shall we? Where did you spend your holiday?"

"Why do you wonder it that much?" Lucretia asked.

"You know exactly why."

Lucretia looked away. _So he did see me then. There is no use in hiding it anymore_ "So you saw me." she said, her voice low "I was in Little Hangleton."

"Actually, you saw me first I suppose." Riddle said "While I was-"

"You were murdering your dad and grandparents." Lucretia completed his sentence as she looked into his eyes but she didn't show any sign of fear.

"It's strange that you're that coldblooded against me even though this…" Riddle said with a little smirk "You're much more than a pretty face, aren't you?"

"You should have known this the day you started to share your throne with me, Riddle." she said "And, I have seen you putting that man's wand back and taking his ring, too."

Riddle's left hand went to the ring on his right middle finger "So you followed me?"

Lucretia nodded "I wondered what you would do after murdering them." she said "Murdering the muggles."

"Did you think of what would I do to you if I noticed you earlier?"

Lucretia laughed "What, you would kill me? I'm sorry but I don't fear you, Riddle. And I'm not afraid to die." she said but suddenly stopped, suddenly everything fitted together "You… You were the one who was trying to pass through my Occlumency." she said "You killed the mudblood. You're the Heir of Slytherin."

"Well, it seems that there is no need to ask the second question." Riddle said "Since you've already figured it out and explicitly told me you've that memory of mine."

"I didn't know you were that good at Legilimency." Lucretia said.

"And I didn't know you were that good at using Occlumency."

"But, you did make a terrible mistake." Lucretia said, smirking.

"You're not telling any of this to anyone." Riddle said in a threatening way.

Her smirk grew "What if I do? What's stopping me?" she said "I have no interest in telling the others that you're a half-blood but the other two are… very precious things to use against you."

He clenched his teeth "What do you want?"

"Two favours." she said "You owe me two favours, Riddle, if you want me to keep your little secrets."

He knew that these favours could make him regret his choice, but he didn't have another "Deal."

Lucretia smirked again. _Tom Riddle owes me two favours._


	3. Chapter 3 - Not The Only One

Lucretia was eating the spaghetti on her plate; the long, wavy, red haired girl was sitting on her right. On her left, there was Riddle who did an unexpected change with Malfoy, who was now sitting in front of Riddle.

Lucretia frowned as she saw Martha Chastain was eyeing up someone. She followed Martha's blue eyes and found out that it was Abraxas Malfoy. She frowned as she turned to Martha "Do you like Malfoy?" she asked but Martha put her hand on Lucretia's mouth.

"Hush up, you can't ask things like that out loud!" she hissed it out and pulled her hand back.

"So you do?" Lucretia asked, lower this time. Martha nodded "He's ugly."

"No one asked your opinion, Miss Pessimistic." Martha muttered "And I don't think you'll ever like someone."

"I don't think I will, either." Lucretia said "Liking someone sounds so boring."

"You're odd."

"Thanks."

"But don't tell this to anyone." Martha said.

Lucretia shrugged "What do I earn by telling this? Nothing. So I won't. It'll be a waste of time, probably."

Martha eyed her for a while "You act colder this year."

"I'm always cold." Lucretia responded "Have you ever seen me being friendly?"

"No," Martha answered her "But this year, you're extra cold."

Lucretia shrugged again and finished the spaghetti "Strange. Actually I'm happy, you know? I have had the best summer I have ever had."

Martha raised an eyebrow "Is it something about your family?" she asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe not." Lucretia said, then stopped "Wait, I don't think it will make any difference if I tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"I've run away from home."

"You did what?!" Martha said, loudly.

"You have no right to judge me, red-head." Lucretia said "Stay with my parents for a week and you'll become a psychopath. My dad shouts in Japanese and my mom shouts in English all the time. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Okay, calm down." Martha said, she realised that she had touched a sore point "To be honest, your mother and father seem so lovely."

Lucretia 'hmph'ed "Things are not what they seem."

Professor Maki, Defence against the Dark Arts professor, entered the classroom and told them what they would learn that year. And he told that there would be a duelling competition, too. But he didn't give the details and started the lesson. They started with non-verbal spells. It was easy, at least for Lucretia. And she was sure that it was easy for Riddle, too.

The whole lesson, they tried to cast the shield charm non-verbal. Only Lucretia, Riddle and a Ravenclaw managed to do it. And they both got ten points.

Lucretia's last two classes were both Transfiguration. They were working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the colour of their own eyebrows. It was hard, though, even Riddle couldn't do that in their first lesson. But by the end of the second one, both Lucretia and Riddle had done it. Lucretia had purple eyebrows whereas Riddle had red.

Professor Dumbledore gave them ten points, and then wanted them to change their eyebrows colours back to normal. That time, they both did it more easily than their first tries. And that was how the first day of their sixth year passed. After the dinner, Lucretia was sitting on her place, reading a book by the fireplace. But she really wished that the first years wouldn't make that much noise.

After half past ten, the common room became empty and Lucretia was able to read her book properly. But she was muttering a song while she was reading.

 _Sono yume wa kokoro no ibasho_

 _Inochi yori koware yasuki mono_

 _Nando demo sutete wa mitsuke_

 _Yasuraka ni saa nemure_

"Speaking Japanese, aren't we?"

She leaped up as she heard him "Just… don't sneak up on me, okay?" she muttered "Besides, aren't you supposed to leave me alone?"

"Why do you love being alone that much?" Riddle asked her.

"Gee, I wonder why." Lucretia said, sarcastically "You're a fine one to talk."

He grinned.

"Anyway, I want to read my book."

"Is that a polite way to say go away?" he asked. Lucretia nodded, shooting him a fake smile. Riddle rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he was showing that much tolerance to her.

She read until it was twelve. She yawned before she stood up, then she went to the dormitories. Again, everyone was asleep. She quickly wore her kimono and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Her first hour was Transfiguration, second and third were Charms. She had a free hour before lunch and she was heading to the library. But she stopped when she heard some kind of voice. It was like, someone was hissing something, saying some Latin words that she did not understand. She shook herself and quickened her steps. Five minutes later, she was inside the library. She took out a book from her bag and as always, she started to read it. A few moments, a boy from Ravenclaw sat next to her.

"Hi," he said as he smiled to her. He had dark hair with blue eyes, she didn't know his name.

"Hi," Lucretia said, her voice colder than his.

"Um… I just wanted to… meet you, you know. I'm Nathaniel Chang."

"Lucretia Himura."

His face dropped when he saw that she was acting so coldly towards him "Yeah, um… Nice to meet you."

"Uh-huh." she muttered as they shook hands and Chang left. She heaved a sigh and continued to read her book. When the bell rang, she went to the Great Hall for lunch. Martha was waiting for her. They are their lunch silently but Martha, unfortunately, broke it "Why is Nathaniel looking at you?"

"Is he?" she asked as she yawned "I don't know. He came and said that he wanted to meet me in the library. I've just learned his name."

Martha facepalmed herself "Lucretia, you are crazy." she said "The most handsome boy in our year comes and talks to you and you say that you've just learned his name?"

"Yeah."

"For Merlin's sake, there are many, many girls that wants to be in your place! He talked to you!"

Lucretia pointed her face "Do I look like I care?" she asked "He can go and talk to the others, doesn't matter for me. I just want no one to mess with me."

Martha muttered something as Lucretia's family owl came flying. She frowned "Did someone die?"

"Why would someone die?" Martha asked.

"My parents did send me a latter." she said as she took the envelope, opened it and took out the parchment "Sorry, my dad did send me a latter." she corrected herself because it was written with kanji.

 _Lucretia Katsumi Himura,_

 _So you have totally forgot us? You haven't sent a letter since July. But that was not what I wanted to say._

 _If you hate us that much, and don't want to see us again, then don't come home. Never. You're no longer welcomed there. We don't want you home not in Christmas, Eastern or whatever._

 _I hope that makes you learn my and your mother's importance to you, in a hard way._

 _Bolin Himura_

She just… couldn't believe her eyes. She never thought they would go that far. Martha frowned when she saw her slanting, brown eyes were wide "What does it say?"

"No… Nothing." Lucretia said as she puckered the parchment up and put it in her pocket.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"No."

Martha frowned at her for a few more seconds, then turned to her plate.

In Divination, they were writing, or in Lucretia's case making up, dreams again. When they have written four dreams, Professor Brooks said it was enough for that lesson. So Lucretia took out and empty parchment and started to write how much she hated her family, put her emotions into words, of course she was writing with kanji. But this time, that didn't work. She wanted to punch something. Or to curse someone. She clenched her fist as Riddle looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"None of your business, Riddle." she snapped at him as she pointed her wand to the parchment and burned it. She spent the rest of the class her head on the table. When the bell rang, she was the first one to go out. She met with Martha on her way to the dungeons. Their last two classes were both Potions, without no brake between them.

When they entered the class, Martha made a sweet sound and sniffed the air. They sat and waited for the other students and Professor Slughorn to come. But everyone who entered the class was sniffing the air as Martha did. Lucretia frowned. _Is something wrong with my nose?_

But soon, she noticed that she was not the only one who was not sniffing the air like a psychopath. Riddle was the one. He was just sitting there, his eyes as cold as ice. It was like, he knew why he couldn't or didn't smell the thing that everyone seemed to smell. A few minutes later, Slughorn came and smiled when he saw most of the class was sniffing the air.

"Good afternoon." he said "I suppose you all know what we are going to prepare today."

Riddle's hand flew into the air "Is it Amortentia, sir?"

Lucretia's eyes widened when she heard that. _Merlin…_

"Definitely." Slughorn said "But I must warn you, I want none of you to take this potion out of this class. We don't want any love accidents, don't we?" he said as he laughed "Okay, the ingredients are prepared with your cauldrons."

Lucretia swiftly took out her _Advanced Potions-Making_ and found Amortentia. It took her forty-five minutes to finish. She raised her hand and Slughorn came to her "I think I've done it, sir."

Slughorn looked at the potion carefully "I think so, Miss Himura." he said and looked at her, a smile on his seal-like face "Ten points to Slytherin."

She shot him a fake smile "Sir, now that I've finished the potion, may I leave early?"

He nodded. She thanked him and put her belongings in her bag and turned to Martha "See you in the common room."

She nodded as she carefully added some ingredients to her potion. Lucretia headed to the door but before she got out, a boom was heard. She heard Slughorn heaving a sigh "Mr Finnigan, what did you blow up this time?" Lucretia rolled her eyes and got out. Michael Finnigan was famous for blowing things up since his first year.

When she entered an empty dungeon, she threw the letter her father sent to the floor and blew it up. She was crying. She sobbed and fell to the ground. First the damn letter, then the Amortentia… That was too much, even for her.

She has never tried to smell Amortentia but she honestly didn't thought that she would not smell _anything_. She sobbed as she buried her head to her knees.

Her mother and father, they were under the effect of Amortentia the night her mother fell pregnant.

She always found it selfish, the thing they have done.

It was their last day at Hogwarts and they were playing truth or dare in Slytherin Common Room. And both her mother and father were asked to drink Amortentia from their hands. So her mother drank from her father's and her father drank form her mother's hands. Their friends wanted them to do it because they thought it would be fun since her mother and father hated each other.

But, they did drink too much Amortentia that its effect lasted till next morning. And at night, thinking that they were in love with each other, they had sex. And unfortunately, her mother fell pregnant.

When they mentioned that to their families, they were both very angry with their children. They were both very noble families. Blacks and Himuras… In Japan, Himuras were like Blacks. And they knew that the baby would be a disgrace to both families. So, even if none of them wanted that, Alexia Black and Bolin Himura got married.

That was why Lucretia was that cold.

Maybe if she had seen her parents loving each other, she might knew what love was but only thing she saw was them, quarrelling all the time. And she knew that both her mother and father were cheating each other. Last summer, she decided that she couldn't stand them anymore so she ran away, taking her part from the will and buying a small house in Little Hangleton.

But she never thought that they would simply tell her not to come back again. Even if she hated them, that hurt her.

She sobbed again. _I didn't wanted to be an emotionless bitch. No one asked me._

 _Damn, I even don't have a real friend. I have never found someone attractive… I'm incapable of feeling nice things._

She didn't noticed that her sobs were so loud that Tom Riddle heard them on his was to common room and stopped to look what was going on. But the only thing he found was a girl, sitting on the floor, her head buried to her knees. She sobbed again. His eyes widened when he realised that it was Lucretia.

He kneeled next to her "What do you think you are doing, crying like a baby in the middle of a dungeon?" he asked, his voice cold. But he didn't get the reaction he was waiting for. Instead of snapping at him, she sobbed again. Riddle frowned but he really wasn't expecting her to hug him. He stood there, frozen "What's wrong with you?"

"I… I smell nothing from Amortentia." Lucretia said quietly. Riddle's eyes widened.

"You know what that means, don't you?" he said. She nodded.

"It's not something I found out knew, you know, my mom falling pregnant while she was under the effect of Amortentia." she said "I know it since I was eleven or something. But after the letter they sent, this was too much."

"What letter?"

"I blew it up. But if I didn't, you wouldn't understand it either. It was Japanese." she said and sobbed "They simply told me not to come back home again."

Riddle kept silent, not knowing what to say.

"So this means that I am not able to love someone, like never?" she asked. He nodded "Good. I hate love, you know?" she muttered "Love… What a disgusting and miserable word…"

Riddle's eyes widened, once again. _She's like me._


	4. Chapter 4 - Normal

"The Common Room's here, you know." Riddle said when he saw Lucretia continued to walk. She stopped when she heard him and turned to him.

"I don't want to go there." she said "I don't want to answer the questions about my eyes being bleary."

"Fair enough." he muttered "I can show you a secret room, if you promise not to bring there anyone."

"Who can I bring? I don't have any friends, if you did forget."

"Oh."

He nodded and walked past the entrance. He stopped in front of a knight portrait. Lucretia heard him hissing _"Open,"_ and the little, silver snake which was an ornament on the sword's grasp started to move. A few moments later, the portrait opened like a door. She got in after Riddle.

The room was silver and emerald green. There was a sofa and two armchairs in front of the fireplace, the fire was silver. And there were shelves full of books and strange looking things. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room and a guitar was on the table which was in front of the sofa.

Lucretia walked to the table, took the guitar and sat on the sofa. She smiled when she realised that its chords were good. She started to play a Japanese song, she knew the lyrics but she was in no mood to sing a song. Riddle was watching her with impressed eyes and that was not something you could see every day.

"I didn't know that you could play the guitar." he said.

"'Cus no one knows, that's why." she responded him as her fingers moved on the strings swiftly. Her straight, long, brown hair was shading her eyes. But she was not expecting Riddle to tuck it behind her ear.

 _That was something you could not see every day, too._

When she finished the song, he moved to the piano and started to play a melody. It was so... relaxing. Lucretia walked through him slowly "Which one is that?" she asked.

"Silencio," he responded "Beethoven's."

"Ah, I was wondering why it sounded that familiar." she muttered but she froze with the thing she had remembered "Wait... I remember that you didn't seem to smell anything, too, at the beginning of the class."

Riddle looked her, smirking, as he played the notes perfectly "You manage to amuse me more and more each day, Lucretia."

It was the first time he had bespoken her with her first name "So, you're like me then?" she asked. Riddle nodded slowly "Now I see why you have no interest in girls even though you have the whole school behind you."

He raised an eyebrow "Whole school? Including you?"

She rolled her eyes "I thought I made it clear that I was incapable of feeling that kind of things."

"Then, you should choose the words more carefully."

"Thanks for the advice." she said, sarcastically. After a few moments, he finished the song. Lucretia was listening to it, leaning the piano. But she wasn't expecting him to stand up, she thought that he would play one or two more songs. More interesting thing was, he was heading towards her. He stood up in front of her, his hand on the piano. He leaned to her ear, his breath licked her neck and made her shiver.

"Now, I owe you only one favour, Himura." he whispered.

She frowned "What?" she said "That doesn't count, we both discovered our secrets about Amortentia."

"I wasn't talking about those," he said as he pulled back a little bit, looking at her eyes "Remember who took you there when you were crying like a baby?"

"I knew that there was something under your friendly behaviour." Lucretia said "Self-seeker douchebag."

"Language, please."

She rolled her eyes as she pushed him. When she was free from his arms, she got out of the room. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Something was bothering her. Really, really bothering her.

 _Why did my heart beat faster when I was stuck between him and the piano?_

The dinner went surprisingly quiet. Even Martha wasn't asking her disturbing questions about Lucretia being paler than normal- she had very pale skin- and her empty eyes. She ate some chicken and with no words, she stood up. She was heading to the seventh floor, where she had a secret room. She discovered it in her third year, she was searching for a place that she could be alone and cry. Because she had a fight with her parents, it was the day she had returned from the Christmas holiday.

When she reached the wall, she closed her eyes and walked before it three times. I need a place to practice. _I need a place to practice. I need a place to practice._

Slowly, the wall turned into a door. She looked behind and quickly opened the door, got in. She smiled when she saw that it was designed as always. The room was large. One part was left for practicing, the other was left for relaxing and reading. She took a book which was about Dark Arts. She was practicing Dark Arts since last year and she was quite good at it.

She took out her wand as she muttered a spell to make the book hang in the air and started to practice.

She took a deep breath as she put the book back its place, it was the third one she did use today, and sat on the sofa. But with a new idea, she jumped to her feet and moved away from the sofa. She bit her lip. It was the only spell that she couldn't manage to do. She took a deep breath again and closed her eyes.

 _Think of a happy memory..._

She opened her eyes, thinking of the day she ran away from home and moved her hand "Expecto Patronum!"

Her face dropped when she saw there was nothing but some silver dust. She focused on the memory harder this time "Expecto Patronum!"

Again, there was nothing. She moaned in frustration and casted a non-verbal spell, causing a wooden man to explode. She crouched, burying her head to her knees. She clenched her fist. _I don't even have any happy memories! I'm like a damn machine!_

She flung her head back, trying to calm herself. She buried everything inside her, wondering what would happen the day they all come out.

Five minutes later, she got out of the room and watched as the door turned into the wall again. She was heading to the common room. When she entered, she saw that it was only ten. She grumbled. There were two hours for the Astronomy class. She climbed the stairs which led to the dormitories and got in the sixth years'. Three girls were asleep whereas two were awake. They smiled at Lucretia as she entered. She shot them a fake smile and fell down to her bed.

Cassandra Melerine giggled "Someone's exhausted today."

"Not exhausted," Lucretia said as she turned, now she was lying back "I actually feel nothing."

"It's the same Lucretia," Kate Quaranta muttered "Showing less emotion than a brick."

"Thank you for the compliment, Kate." Lucretia said sarcastically.

Quaranta shot her a fake smile "You're welcome, dear." she said and turned back to Melerine.

Melerine was a blonde girl with green eyes. She was tall and thin, of course not as tall as Lucretia. After all she was the tallest girl in Slytherin. But she could not deny Melerine's beauty even if she didn't like blondes. Nearly whole boys were after her and rumours said that she had a new boyfriend every week but Lucretia knew that this was not true. She had a new boyfriend every month. She was so flirtatious but most of the Slytherins in sixth year knew that she had her eyes on Tom since last year. Of course, he didn't show any concern.

Quaranta was blonde, too. But she had brown eyes. She was shorter than Melerine and slimmer, too. She was flirtatious, too, but not as much as Melerine. No wonder they got on well. But even though Melerine's saucy behaviour, Lucretia would prefer Melerine to Quaranta.

"You have Astronomy, too?" Melerine asked to Lucretia. She nodded "Then you'll come with us, we have too."

"It is not necessary." Lucretia muttered.

"Yes, Cassy, it is not." Quaranta said. Martha told her that Quaranta was jealous of her because she was Japanese. Quaranta had some Japanese ancestors, too, but they lived in 1800's and they were very few. And she was a Black, this was the second thing made Quaranta jealous.

It was quarter to twelve when she reached the Astronomy Tower. There were only the Hufflepuffs. She started to prepare her telescope, taking the best place to observe the sky. Five minutes later, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws came. After them, Riddle's gang came with Melerine and Quaranta behind them. A few minutes later, Professor Lin came and started the lesson.

As always, they were casting a horoscope. It was their first lesson of the year routine. She was looking from her telescope while her hand moved swiftly on the paper but she wasn't expecting to drop the quill, accidently, from the tower.

 _"Kuso,"_ she muttered and put the paper down, headed to the box full of quills and took one. But, again, she wasn't expecting to stumble. Lucky for her, Riddle was around her held her tight from her wasp waist and helped her to straighten.

"Are you planning to throw yourself after your quill?" he asked as he pulled his hands back.

Lucretia tidied herself "I have no idea." she said and added "Thanks."

She went back to her telescope and realised that Riddle's was next to her. She shrugged as she continued to cast the horoscope. But she turned left as she heard him talking "There is a missing star." he said and showed another horoscope when he saw that she had raised an eyebrow "That's the one I casted last year, 1st of September. The only difference is that it was Monday last year."

"Maybe it exploded?" she said "I mean years ago but we have found out newer."

"Quite sensible." he muttered.

"I think you should tell this to Professor Lin." Lucretia said as she smirked "No harm in gaining extra points, you know."

He nodded and went. He came back a few minutes later, a smirk on his face "Thirty points."

Lucretia's eyes widened "Thirty? I wasn't expecting that much."

He shrugged "She must have thought that I cared for her class so much, since I still hold last year's horoscope."

"Is it weird? I mean we're talking much more than past years after finding out... you know."

"I don't think it is." Riddle said "Actually it is some kind of nice. Being able to talk to a girl who's not like the rest of them."

"You mean having a crush on you?" she said. He nodded "Well, to be honest I have no idea how this feels like since I have no fans. But it is nice knowing that there's someone like me who takes my coldness normal."

"No fans?" he said, raising an eyebrow "I thought you had."

"It's Melerine, not me." she said "I'm happy like that, thanks."

"It's senseless. All the girls here are English except you. I don't think they can find another Japanese in London." he said and shrugged "Anyway, it's the very best thing I don't understand so I prefer not to confuse myself."

"I do exactly the same when I'm talking with Martha." Lucretia said and yawned. A few minutes later, she finished the horoscope and handed it to Professor Lin. Then, she leaned the railings, her back touching them. She was watching the students but looked away when she saw that Nathaniel Chang was eyeing her up. She quickly put her staff into her bag and left the tower. It took ten minutes to reach the common room. Five minutes later, she was lying on her bed. She really wished Chang would not ask her out. It was something that she didn't want to deal with, she was no fan of boys who stared her all the time.

 **This one was boring, I know, but these are all preparing you to the big things :)**

 **I really, really, really wonder your opinion; I now I dont have any active readers, but anyway, it would be awesome if i had reviews**

 **Firewhiskey and broomsticks~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Chamber

The first week pasted quickly, and it was finally Saturday. The weather was really nice so all students were in the garden. Martha pushed Lucretia forward, who was doing her best not to go out "C'mon, no one's gonna eat you! Besides, you look so cute!" Martha said.

"I look like a Japanese doll." Lucretia muttered as she walked out of the castle "If you hadn't said that you wouldn't talk with me ever again, I would not have been in this silly situation."

"You should wear something other than pants, Lucretia. You're beautiful and your physique is really nice. If you are not going to show it to anyone, I'll make you."

She looked at Martha "So you suggest me to go out naked?" she asked, sarcastically.

"No, that's something that Melerine and Quaranta would do." Martha responded seriously. Lucretia pulled her skirt a little bit down but Martha hit her hand, pulling it up "Don't touch that skirt."

"But it's too short!" Lucretia whined "My briefs can be seen."

"No, it can't." Martha said as she sat next to the Black Lake. Lucretia sat near her.

She was wearing a short and white shirt which left her belly bare, and her red bra seemed obvious. She was trying her best to hide it but it was no use and every time a boy was all over her, Martha was starting to laugh and Lucretia was kicking her. It was all her fault. Her skirt was an extremely short, black, pleated skirt. She had knee-high, white socks and black sneakers.

"I feel uncomfortable." Lucretia said as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"You better get used to this." Martha said.

Lucretia frowned "Excuse me? I'm not wearing clothes like these. Ever again."

Martha smirked, raising an eyebrow "You say so?"

Lucretia rolled her eyes and took off her shoes and socks, let her legs hang down, her toes touching the lake. She could fell the wand inside the pocket of her skirt. A few moments later, she turned to Martha but she was looking at someone else. She smirked "Malfoy is around, eh?"

Martha pointed Lucretia with her index finger in a threatening way "Be quiet."

"Or he'll hear me?"

"Exactly."

Lucretia heaved a sigh "Loving someone is very unnecessary." she muttered.

Martha raised an eyebrow "How can you know? Have you ever loved someone?" she asked.

"Nope. But it seems like that. What do you get by opening up your heart?" Lucretia asked.

"What do you get by closing it?" Martha replied her with another question.

 _I can't open it up even if I want to_ "I protect myself from the damage that person can do." she said.

"I don't think Abraxas will damage me."

"Does he love you back?"

Martha looked away "I have no idea..."

"You'll find out soon." Lucretia said "I mean both."

Martha looked at someone for a second, then turned back to Lucretia, grinning "Nathaniel is eyeing you up!"

Lucretia rolled her eyes "Argh, again? What does he want from me?"

Martha's eyes widened "How dare you ask this? I know you know it!"

"What? He really wants to date with me?" Lucretia said "Why would he want that? Is he mental or something?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe it's because you're really beautiful?" Martha said, acting like she didn't know the answer "Lucretia, you must accept if he asks you to date with him."

"No way." she said "I'm not going out with anyone. My time is too precious to waste with boys."

She had worn her socks and shoes back, she was trying to stand up without flashing her underwear. And she did, Martha applauded her as she shot her an annoyed glance but froze when she heard his voice.

"Lucretia... Um... can I ask you something?"

 _How dare he call me with my first name?_

She turned to Chang, with a fake smile on her face "Yes?" she asked, trying to ignore Martha.

"Um... I just wanted to ask that..." he said "Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes widened when she heard him. She was about to say no but Martha spoke before her "She'd love to!"

Her eyes widened more.

Chang smiled "Good. I thought that you would refuse. Good." he said "See you in the classes, save the chair next to you for me."

Her fake smile dropped as he left and she turned to Martha "Get up," she said, trying to be calm.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Martha Chastain, get your fucking ass up!" she said, her voice louder this time. It must have scared Martha so she quickly stood up. Lucretia held her arm, dragging Martha behind her.

"Lucretia, for Merlin's sake, what are you doing?!" Martha shouted but it was too late. Lucretia threw her to Malfoy as they reached the gang. Martha couldn't find the balance and ended up falling on him. She quickly tried to stand up but Malfoy didn't let her. Lucretia laughed inside her. She knew that Malfoy had a crush on Martha, too. Martha was as red as a beetroot, sitting on Malfoy's lap.

"Keep her away from me." Lucretia said; Lestrange, Riddle, Malfoy, Nott, Avery and Mulciber were all looking at her with questioning eyes "I mean you, Malfoy. You know, kiss her or something."

Malfoy frowned as Martha blushed more "Why would I kiss her?"

"Oh, c'mon, I know you have a crush on her."

"Who told y-" Malfoy was about to say but realised that Martha was still on his lap and coughed "I mean, no, I don't."

"You know, blondes can't lie." Lucretia said "Gee, I wonder who loves Martha since you're the one who didn't let her stand up."

She saw that Riddle was smirking.

Malfoy knew that he had no chance to deny, so instead he kissed Martha. Lucretia laughed "That's how it is done, Martha. Learn it from a master."

Martha showed Lucretia her middle finger as they pulled back "You're a heartless bitch, you know that?"

"Shut up, red-head." Lucretia said "You're not allowed to talk to me today. Go snog with your _boyfriend_."

Malfoy frowned again "What happened between you?"

"Thanks to that idiot," Lucretia said, pointing Martha "I'm dating with Chang."

"You need someone to show you that loving someone doesn't ruin you!" Martha said, her voice loud as she stood up. There were plenty of things that Lucretia wanted to say and Riddle knew what exactly they were. But she kept them inside.

"It's my life Martha! My choices! And I simply don't want anyone to show me that love is a good thing!" Lucretia shouted "I don't want anyone to love me, and I don't want to love anyone. There is no need for silly, little, useless emotions."

"Go on then! Live like a heartless bitch like you have been living since the day you were born!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Lucretia said, her voice was as cold as her glances "Oh, and you wanted the boys to see my physique since it was good, didn't you? Well, why annoying them with a shirt?" she said and with a harsh movement, she ripped it, snatching the buttons away from the shirt. Without paying regard to the boys, she walked to the castle at a rot.

She hasn't felt that angry before. Her blood was boiling with rage and hatred. How dare she mess her life? She didn't regret the things that she had done, she was not giving a damn about the comments about her. But she wasn't expecting to find herself in Myrtle's bathroom. But soon, she remembered why she was here.

She was here to discover where the Chamber of Secrets was. It was the best place to start her search, since the mudblood, Myrtle, was killed here. Lucky her, she was not there. She started to examine the sinks, every inch of them. When she was about to lose her hope, she saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake. She smirked and rubbed her hands in glee.

" _Open up_ ," she said. Except that the words didn't come out in English, nor Japanese; a strange hissing had escaped her, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

She looked at it, thinking about what could be down there. But she did find the entrance of the chamber, it was not the time to be a coward. So she took a deep breath and lowered herself slowly into the pipe, then let go.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. She could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as hers, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and she knew that she was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons.

And then, just as she had begun to worry about what would happen when she hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and she shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

"I must be miles under the school," said Lucretia, her voice echoing in the black tunnel "Under the lake, probably," she muttered and took out her wand "Lumos," she thought as her wand lit. And she began to walk, her footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that she could only see a little distance ahead. Her shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight. But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound her heard was a loud crunch as she stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. She lowered her wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones.

"Normal, actually, since there is a gigantic snake in there," she muttered to herself.

The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Lucretia's body was tingling unpleasantly. She wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what she'd find when it did. And then, at last, as she crept around yet another bend, she saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. She licked her lower lip. She loved emeralds as much as she loved snakes.

Lucretia approached, her throat very dry. She could guess what she had to do. She cleared her throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker " _Open_ ," said Lucretia, in a low, faint hiss. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Lucretia walked inside.

She was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

She muttered "Nox," and held her wand like she was ready to defend herself if something attacked her. She moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. She kept her eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. Lucretia had to crane her neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth chamber floor.

She smirked. She was in Chamber of Secrets now. Tom Marvolo Riddle's little party place where he told that gigantic snake to petrify or kill muggle-borns. She licked her lower lip and spoke in Parseltounge " _Is there anyone here?_ "

She smirked when she heard a voice, answering her " _Master, is that you?_ "

" _No, I'm not your Master. But it will be a great shock when he finds out that I've found his secret place and his pet._ "

But, of course, she wasn't expecting that thing to come out and attack her. When she saw its body, she turned back and began to run away but the creature was faster than her. And before she could do anything, it bit her leg. She screamed in pain and fell down, hitting her head to the wet ground. And everything went black...

 **Hello :)**

 **Again, I need reviews for motivation, guys /**

 **Firewhiskey and broomsticks~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Secrets

Tom raised an eyebrow as he heard a scream coming from the chamber. He was sure that no one knew its location except himself. He quickened his steps but he wasn't expecting to see the Basilisk out of its place when he got in the chamber. He quickly closed his eyes.

" _Look away_ ," he commanded. He opened his eyes when he heard the Basilisk's body moving " _What are you doing, going out without me telling you to? I told you that it was too risky to continue the attacks._ "

" _A stranger came and talked to me. When I realised it was not my Massster, I got out and bit her."_ the Basilisk responded.

Tom frowned " _Her?_ " he said and that was when he noticed the body lying face down on the wet floor. It didn't take much time to realise that she was Himura. His eyes widened when he remembered the biting part. He took out his wand and muttered some words, it didn't sound like a spell but it was. Words were way too melodic. And a few seconds later, when he finished the spell, the venom was gone.

He took a deep breath as he turned her but frowned, again, when he saw the scar on her forehead. It was a deep one. He did another spell and healed it. Then, his eyes moved to her red bra, which was standing out like a sore thumb. He held the collars and pulled them. As long as she didn't move, her shirt would look normal.

He sat on the floor, his index finger tapping his chin. _She was a Parselmouth, then. That makes everything interesting. We are more alike than we think..._

 _Both can't love. Both cold people. Both have a mind as sharp as a steel trap. Both Parselmouth. Both Slytherin..._

 _What else do you keep from me, Lucretia?_

She opened her eyes slowly, scanning her surroundings. She had no idea how did that creature, it must have been a Basilisk, got back its place but she got her answer when she saw Tom Riddle was sitting next to her. She straightened, sitting like him.

"You don't have to thank me," Riddle said "I did owe you one more favour but now you lost the last chance you had to control me."

Lucretia raised an eyebrow "You say so? Well, you know, I have found out the location of the chamber." she said.

Riddle smirked "And I learned that you are a Parselmouth, just like me."

Lucretia looked away, she had totally forgot about that. When she felt the cold air licking her chest, she wrapped her arms around it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riddle asked.

"You didn't have to know it." she brushed him off.

"But I suppose you know what being a Parselmouth means."

"I know it, Riddle but you forget that I am Japanese." Lucretia said "In Europe, only Salazar's descendants are Parselmouth, yes but my father's whole family was pure Japanese."

Riddle's eyes glowed "So, you say that there are families in Japan who have the same ability that the Slytherins have?"

"There is one family," Lucretia corrected him "And it's us, Himuras. But the thing is, I am the last Parselmouth in sixty years or something. I suppose having some Black genes affected it."

"Himuras are the Slytherins of Japan?"

"Exactly."

Riddle smirked "No wonder I share my throne with you. Not that I like it but at least,"

"I'm just like you." Lucretia finished his sentence. There was an annoying silence, Riddle broke it.

"What's that thing between you and Chang?" he asked "I have never seen you showing that much emotion."

She laughed at his last sentence "Well, he asked me out. Martha knew that I would absolutely refuse him so she spoke on behalf of me and accepted it. Tooth for a tooth. So I did threw her to her crush. But lucky Martha, Malfoy loves her back."

"What are you going to do about it? I mean the thing between you and Chang."

Lucretia shrugged "Well, the chance has fallen into my lap, why wouldn't I use it? After all, I have the most _handsome_ boy of our year in my hand."

He raised an eyebrow "You're just gonna... use him?"

"I don't think I will feel guilty while using him." she said, then added "I'm a heartless bitch, remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember that, don't worry." Riddle said, eyeing her "But it's just... You don't seem like a girl who can easily hurt someone by using their feelings."

She smirked "Oh, Riddle, I thought you did figure out that I was more than just a pretty face." she said "Or a nice body. Whatever."

 **(Time skip)**

"Lucretia, why don't you join us?"

She raised her head, looking at Melerine. All sixth years were sitting on the leather sofas. She stood up, closing her book and sat the only empty place, which was the right of Vincent Lestrange. Riddle was sitting on his left. There were some cherries in a bowl in the middle of the table. Melerine took it and gave everyone a cherry.

"So, I was wondering that how many of you can tie the cherry stalk a knot, without taking the cherries," she said and did it with her hands "like this. But you have to do this with your tongue, inside your mouth. I can't do it so that's why I did it with my hands."

"What's the point in doing this?" Lestrange asked.

"Just try it. I'll tell after everyone tries."

Lucretia frowned, then put it in her mouth. After a few second later, she took it out "Like this?" she asked, showing it to Melerine.

Her eyes widened "E... Exactly," she said "Wow, I have never seen anyone doing it."

"Well, you have seen two people doing it, Melerine." Riddle said, showing his to her.

Melerine's eyes widened more "You've gotta be kidding me." she muttered to herself "Anyone managed to do it except Tom and Lucretia? No one? Well, actually I was expecting none of you to do it."

"Blah, blah, blah." Lestrange said "Now tell us why you made us do such a ridiculous thing."

"It's said that the ones who can tie the cherry stalk a knot are known to be great kissers." Melerine explained, looking at Riddle cross-eyed "They use their tongue well."

"They are not just good kissers, then." Avery said. First Lestrange got the hint. A second later, all boys were laughing and girls were rolling their eyes "Well, Himura, first the thing in the morning and then this," Avery said "I'd want to see you in bed."

As quick as lightning, Lucretia took out her wand and cursed him "Shut up, you pervert!"

"She's right, Avery, you're such a pervert." Lestrange said "I'm sure that you were there when she said she was dating with Chang."

"Shut up, Vincent." Avery muttered.

"What?!" Quaranta shouted "You're with Chang?"

"Um... Yes." Lucretia said "But you didn't have to blow my ears up."

"You're so lucky!" Aldana said. She was a short, straight black haired and dark eyed girl.

"Exactly!" Urbina agreed. She was Aldana's best friend. She had short, curly, brown hair with green eyes.

Lucretia looked at them "I don't know what I am supposed to say," she said.

"You're not supposed to say anything." Quaranta said, looking at her with red-hot eyes. Then she turned to Malfoy who was sitting with Martha "Abraxas, what's it between you and Martha?"

"None of your business, Kate." Malfoy replied, his voice cold. He simply disliked Quaranta but Lucretia didn't know why.

 **(Time skip)**

As always, she was planning to spend whole Sunday in library. And she was spending it. It had been two hours when she heard some footsteps. She put down her book, yawned and saw that it was Riddle. She stood up, putting the book in her bag and looking for another book to read. Her eyes were scanning the shelves but turned back when she heard him.

"No skirt today."

"No Martha today." she said, facing Riddle. She had skinny jeans and a black t-shirt today. Then she took the book which he was holding " _The Darkest Dark Arts_. May I look at it?"

He nodded. She opened the book and saw his bookmark. _So that was the page he was reading._ But just reading the title did make her eyes widen. _Horcruxes?_ She read the page, masking her emotions which she was very good at. She closed the book when she finished the part about Horcruxes and gave it back to Riddle. Then, the black book in his bag caught her eye. She had been seeing that book with him since the beginning of the year. She tried not smirk with the thing she did find out.

She took her bag, held it tight, then with a sudden movement she took the black book from his bag and left the library, running. She could hear him shouting at her and running, trying to catch her but she was faster. She ran past corridors and empty classes, then she got in a girls' bathroom. She leaned the wall, examining the book. Actually, it looked like a diary more than a book. But the thing was, it was empty.

"Himura, what the hell you think you are doing?" Riddle said angrily, getting in the girl's bathroom.

"Stealing your _Horcrux_." she said. Her smirk grew when she saw the look on his face "Oh, yeah, I did find out your little secret, Riddle."

"How?" he asked, walking towards her. A few seconds later, she was between him and the wall.

"Not gonna tell you," Lucretia said.

Riddle took a deep breath "Give it back to me, Lucretia. Now."

"Make me, Tom."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to answer two questions, _fairly_." she said.

"Go ahead." Riddle said.

"How many Horcruxes you have, counting this one too?"

"Two."

"What's the other one?"

"This," he said, raising his left hand. He had a ring on his middle finger. Lucretia nodded and gave the dairy back to him.

"I never thought that you'd tear your own soul apart," Lucretia said "You used your father's death to turn the ring into one, didn't you?"

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" Riddle asked, annoyed. He had never thought that someone could figure out too many things about him.

"Gee, I wonder why 'cus Blacks always get sorted into Ravenclaw, don't they?"

"You're dangerously sharp-witted."

"Likewise." Lucretia said "Anyway, you must go. It won't look nice if someone sees us like this, in the girl's bathroom."

 **(Time skip)**

"Mornin', sunshine."

Lucretia rolled her eyes as Chang came and sat next to her "Chang, this is Slytherins' table," she murmured as she stabbed the cucumber on her plate with her folk.

"A 'Morning' could have been good," Chang muttered.

"I'm not a morning person." _Can't he just leave me alone?!_

"We'll see that," he said and kissed her right cheek as he stood up "See ya in Charms."

As soon as he left, Lucretia wiped his DNA from her cheek "Yuck!"

She sent Martha some glares, then went on with the breakfast but she had already lost her appetite. She stood up aggressively and went to the Charms. The class was empty, she sat on the front seat next to Riddle's and placed her arms on the desk, burying her face into them.

She heard footsteps five or ten minutes later. The person put his/her staff on some desk and walked through Lucretia, standing near her "What's with you, Himura?"

"I've been kissed by a dementor."

"Strange, I can't see any dementors out there."

"I saw one of them," Lucretia said as she raised her head and looked up into Riddle's eyes "Upstairs, in the Great Hall. He'll be coming down here."

"So it is a _he_ , not an _it_ , eh?" Riddle asked, it was obvious that he was enjoying this.

"Yeah, and he's in Ravenclaw and my so-called boyfriend." she said as she grimaced "Just kill me already."

"We're at Hogwarts."

"Then let's go to Little Hangleton, so you can kill me and turn some other staff into a Horcrux and throw my body in your uncle's house. Doesn't sound bad to me."

Riddle's expression didn't change "I don't want to kill you, Himura."

She raised an eyebrow "What's so special about me that, oh, the almighty Tom Riddle doesn't want to kill me?"

"Extrasensory perception, let's just say." he replied.

"Do you trust your feelings?" she asked.

He nodded "More than I trust myself."

"I don't think you trust anyone but yourself." Lucretia muttered.

"And we both know that I'm doing the right thing."

"Damn right."

 **Hey, how's it going?? I hope you're all well (:**

 **I reaalllyyy need reviews guys, like reaaalllyy because I have no idea how's the story going so far I feel so lonely when no one votes or comments :( *Sooo let's not let the author feel lonely and go hug her lol***

 **Firewhiskey and broomsticks~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Stars

_...But he didn't even blink, he kept looking at her while he was stabbed, his face didn't show any trace of pain. He moved his hand upwards and placed it on her left cheek. He whispered his last words before falling down to his knees, his body becoming a soulless shell._

 _"Things I do for love,"_

Lucretia grimaced "Gross," she muttered as she closed the fresh finished novel and put it aside "What kind of idiot dies for love?"

 _One that is capable of feeling it_ , answered her inner voice. She rolled her eyes to herself.

"I'm better off without that ability, thanks." she said "Why would I want to have the greatest weakness of humanity? Being a heartless bitch makes me get the upper hand on others."

 _So you have a way to fill the blank space in you?_

She thought for a while "I don't feel any blankness at all." she said as she laid herself on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, watching the stars. It was 1am at Friday night, another week was over. She had spent it avoiding Chang, mostly. But sometimes she was just too tired to deal with him and those were the only times which she allowed him to be with her.

She didn't feel comfortable when he was near, she hated the way he hugged her. She felt claustrophobic, and she didn't have claustrophobia at all! He was trying to go further and kiss her, but she didn't let him. She wanted to keep avoiding that as long as she could.

 _There are prettier and more eager girls, and yet it is still me he likes. He's so pathetic_. She heaved a sigh. _Love is pathetic. What was I expecting?_

When she heard the footsteps coming from the stairs, she didn't give a damn. It was dark and she knew whoever was there probably would just take a squint and go away without realising her. Footsteps came closer and closer and finally the door opened slowly. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any Prefects.

But to her chance, that person saw her and came closer, lying next to her. She heaved a sigh, no one other than Chang would do this "Chang, you are disturbing the time I set aside for myself so go away." she said angrily but when she opened her eyes she was expecting to see a pair of baby blue eyes, not the dark ones "Oh, it's you."

"Seems like you were expecting someone else?" Tom Riddle asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't expecting anyone but never thought you would come here," Lucretia replied "Anyway, it is nice that my pain in the arse did not find me."

"Do you come here often, Himura?" Riddle asked as he placed his hands under his head, watching the stars. Lucretia took the same position as she turned her glance to the sky once more.

"Unless there is no lesson, yes." she said "It is peaceful and quiet here, I love reading under the clear sky."

"I guess this one is finished," he said, his eyes didn't leave the sky "I mean the book."

"Yeah," she said but stopped "Wait, how did you know there was a book?"

"My eyes are used to darkness," he answered "And there's a really quick scanning ability, too."

It was still for a while but Lucretia broke it "What brought you up here?" she asked.

"I wanted some peace and loneliness," he replied "My peace rests in the Chamber, but tonight I want to see the stars, not the ceiling."

"You can see the stars when you lie on the grasses of the garden, too."

"But this place is closer to them."

Lucretia found herself smiling "Did you know that Blacks give their children celestial names?"

Riddle shook his head "No, haven't heard about that."

"Mom used to say that it was some kind of tradition." Lucretia explained "But the odd thing is, she is one of the scarce children who wasn't named after a star or what-so-ever."

"So yours is something about the sky, eh?" he asked.

She nodded "Mine is an asteroid, doesn't have a cool story like the others."

"I think you have a really nice name." he said quickly and quietly.

Lucretia felt her cheeks turning pink "T... Thanks." she muttered. Riddle shuddered "I used to take my guitar with me when I came here. Then Filch started to hear the sound of it."

Riddle turned to her, lying on his right side. Lucretia turned to him, too. She was lying on her left side "You have your own guitar with you, in the castle?" he asked. She nodded "Where do you put it? I suppose the answer is not the dormitory."

She found herself smirking "You're not the only one who has found himself some secret rooms, Riddle."

Riddle returned Lucretia her smirk "You manage to attract more of my attention each day, Himura."

"That's an aptitude."

He looked inside her almond shaped eyes, then his lips moved slowly, his voice was lower than a whisper "Sing something for me,"

She wasn't expecting this.

"Um... Alright?" she said and asked "English or Japanese?"

"I always hear you murmur some Japanese songs."

She nodded and thought of a song but at that moment it was like she had forgot all the songs she knew. Then she started to sing the only song that swam across her mind.

 _I've been believing_

 _In something so distant_

 _As if I was human_

 _And I've been denying_

 _This feeling of hopelessness_

 _In me, in me_

 _All the promises I made_

 _Just to let you down_

 _You believed in me_

 _But I'm broken_

 _I have nothing left_

 _And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

 _We've been falling for all this time_

 _And now I'm lost in paradise_

 _As much as I'd like_

 _The past not to exist_

 _It still does_

 _And as much as I'd like_

 _To feel like I belong here_

 _I'm just as scared as you_

 _I have nothing left_

 _And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

 _We've been falling for all this time_

 _And now I'm lost in paradise_

 _Run away_

 _Run away_

 _One day we won't feel_

 _This pain anymore_

 _Take it all away_

 _Shadows of you_

 _Cause they won't let me go_

 _Until I have nothing left_

 _And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

 _We've been falling for all this time_

 _And now I'm lost in paradise_

 _Alone and lost in paradise_

And after she finished the song, none of them said anything. They just lied there, on the cold and dusty floor of the Astronomy Tower, and looked at each other. Somehow they got lost in each other's eyes, under the stars, until Lucretia fell asleep before Tom Riddle did.

 **(Time skip)**

With the extraordinary drowsiness of his, Tom found himself caressing the sleeping girl's hair. He didn't know why he was doing such a meaningless action, since both of them were not capable of feeling the emotions which caused people to do these kind of things.

 _It's probably because I'm too sleepy._

He knew he should have gone back to the common room but he preferred Himura's soft breaths to Mulciber's snores. As his hand slid down to her cold cheek, he felt her getting relaxed under his touch. She had a peaceful expression. And that moment, he realised that he hadn't appreciated her beauty before, at least not like this.

 _Or it is because my hormones go mad at night._

 _Yeah, that makes enough sense._

Hormones or not, she was still beautiful. He knew, from the talks in the dormitory room, that boys took an interest in Himura's body after the day she argued with Chastain, but this was different. He was mature enough to know that beauty didn't mean just a curvy body.

He shook himself, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He drew his hand back and slowly fell asleep as he watched the sleeping girl.

 **(Time skip)**

She opened her eyes with the first rays of sunlight. _Shit, we slept here? I hope I don't get ill_. She used her hand to shade the light as her eyes found the Heir, who was still sleeping on the cold and dusty floor.

This was probably her first chance to eye him properly, in a girly way.

He looked way too innocent while he was sleeping. Without seeing the evil spark in his eyes, even Lucretia could be fooled by his charm and glamorousness. And at dawn, he looked more charming than ever.

Of course she knew what the girl population thought about Riddle. Well, she could not deny the fact that he was handsome but she only _knew_ that he was handsome, she was not crazy about him, unlike most of the girls in her year.

Raw sunlight was melting as it touched his raven curls, making them look brighter and livelier. His long eyelashes were slightly touching his skin. His thin lips had formed a line, she thought that he was having some kind of dream.

And out of nowhere, she felt a sudden urge to touch his hair.

She shook herself as she realised that. _Get your shit straight, Lucretia_ , she said to herself and poked him "Riddle, get up, it is dawn and we have fallen asleep here." she said, sleepily. Riddle moved uncomfortably in his sleep but not after too long he opened his eyes slowly "Morning, pretty face."

"Pretty face?" Riddle asked as he tried to get used to the sunlight.

"I'm still half sleeping, don't mind if I talk or act nonsense." Lucretia said as she straightened and stood up, walking to the railings. A weak wind was blowing and it made her wavy hair move. Soon Riddle stood up and went near her. Slowly, his eyes found hers.

"Your hair looks like a darker shade of red," he murmured.

"Really?" she asked as she looked at her hair "I guess so."

They stood there for ten more minutes in silence, then Lucretia shook herself "I... I think we should go back to the dormitories to get more sleep. It's Saturday, I want more sleep."

Riddle looked at her for a while, then nodded. She took her book and started walking, Riddle coming right behind her. None of them talked on the way to the dungeons, when they were in the Common Room and were going to head different was for dormitories, they casted each other one last glance.

"See you at breakfast, Riddle."

"See you at breakfast, Himura."

When she finally lied herself on her four poster bed, she was trying to find an explanation for the odd urges she felt when she was with him since last night. They all felt wrong. Everything between them, she was not even sure if there was a thing between them or not, felt wrong.

She felt ease when she was with him, she thought it was because they were alike in many ways. And because of these things they had in common, they had started spending more time with each other. Because they understood each other and since this year, Lucretia hadn't met someone who understood her.

But last night, she felt things other than ease. Thing that she didn't know she was capable of feeling.

 _I was sleepy, probably my mind is playing tricks on me._

 **(Time skip)**

For the first time in her life, Lucretia Himura overslept and missed the breakfast. When she woke up, it was lunch time and the dormitory room was empty. She cursed the girls for not waking her up and dressed up quickly. After wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black jeans, she rushed down the stairs of the dormitory.

When she got in the Great Hall, breathless, she saw that Riddle was there, eating a chicken while reading something. She walked to the Slytherin table and stood behind him. With a sudden movement, she snatched the book from his hands.

As he saw the book going, he turned back to see the doer. His expression softened as he saw it was no one other than Lucretia "Morning." she said as she shot him an annoying smile and sat near him, eying the book.

"Morning," he said "Aren't you gonna give my book back, Himura?"

"Nope," she said "It looks interesting."

"You can find it interesting after I finish it." Riddle said and with a sudden movement, he took the book.

"Damn the physical superiority." Lucretia murmured, then turned to the food. When she was about to eat the last tomato left on her plate, Chang came. Before she could do something, he sat next to her and kissed her cheek. She tried hard not to grimace.

Riddle put the book on the table and started to watch the scene in front of him.

"Mornin', sweetheart." he said.

Lucretia forced herself to form a smile "Good Morning."

Chang wrapped his left arm around Lucretia's belly and drew her closer. Lucretia tried to resist but Merlin, he was strong. He leaned into her. She got goose bumps when she felt his breath licking her neck.

"I want to spend the day with you." he whispered "You know, doing couple-ish things."

Lucretia gulped. She had to get rid of him. Right. Now.

"I must do my homework." That was all she could manage to say. She could not think of a better lie, a better excuse.

"You can do that later, darlin'," he whispered as he placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Nathaniel, stop." she said, her voice powerful.

"What, am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes."

She heard Riddle snicker from behind her. Ah, he's going to mock about all these. Merlin help me.

As a response, Chang kissed her neck again. She was feeling the anger boiling up inside her.

"Nathaniel, I told you to stop." she said sharply. She turned to face him and curse him when he continued to get on her nerves "Get your..." Before she could finish, she was interrupted by a pair of lips, crashing into hers. It took some time before she could understand what the hell was happening. As soon as she realised, she pulled herself back and slapped Chang.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Lucretia thundered, gaining all the attention of the Great Hall.

"Kissing my girlfriend," Chang said as he caressed his hurting cheek "But I guess she doesn't like to be kissed."

"I'm no girlfriend of yours," Lucretia said, her voice full of disgust "I can't bear this anymore, go find yourself another girl."

Chang stood up "What does that mean, you can't bear?"

Lucretia stood up, too "Did you really think that I was dating you because I liked you?" she asked but her eyes widened when she saw that look on his face "You can't be serious. I thought you were smart, Chang!"

"It was all a lie?"

"Of course it was a lie, I didn't even respond your date, Martha spoke on behalf of me and you started to jump around like some kind of rabbit, dreaming a future with me, if you remember. All of a sudden I became your girlfriend!"

"You could have told me!" Chang shouted.

"I thought it could be fun, how could I know that you were a love bug, who didn't want anything but to make out with me?" Lucretia fired back "Go and find yourself another girl, there are plenty who want nothing but to kiss you."

Chang gritted his teeth and left the Great Hall with quick steps. Lucretia took a deep breath and turned to Riddle, who had a wide grin on his face "Shut up," she said, frustrated.

For the first time in her entire life, she saw Tom Marvolo Riddle burst into _laughter_.

 **Hey, how are ya doing?? I hope you're all well!**

 **I need reviews. Like really. I know that there are over 300 reads for this story but no one reviews, why??**

 **Firewhiskey and broomsticks ~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ocean Fresh

"That," Riddle said "was the best drama I've ever seen."

"Shut up," Lucretia said sharply as they walked to the dungeons "Shut. Up."

Riddle smirked "I'm going to bother you with this all the time, Himura."

"Go to hell, Riddle." she snapped.

"Only if you'll come with me." he responded. Lucretia sent him an _are you serious_ look. He laughed "I love you, too."

Lucretia was trying hard to supress the urge to hit her head to the walls.

"Actually, you could make out with him just to satisfy yourself. Most girls do."

"And soon I'd end up with a damn creature in my womb? No, thank you." Lucretia said sharply "Besides I don't want to experience the firsts with someone I don't even like."

"Well, we both know that you will never be emotionally attached to someone," Riddle said "Do you plan to stay virgin your entire life?"

Lucretia laughed "Of course not," she said "And, I didn't say _love_ , I said _like_. Thanks Merlin that the potion doesn't affect the hormones, I am still capable of fancying people. So are you."

"So it would not have been a problem if you had fancied Chang?" Riddle asked.

Lucretia nodded "Exactly."

Riddle ran his right hand through his raven curls as they stood before the entrance of the Common Room "I don't get what changes whether you have your firsts with a random guy or not."

" _Immer voraus,_ " Lucretia said the password, then turned to Riddle "It's more complicated for girls, I mean most of the time. Losing something you'll never get back, all the stuff about virginity. Most girls want to lose it to someone who's worth it."

"And how can you know that guy's worthy?" Riddle asked and sat on the black, leather sofa in front of the fireplace. Lucretia sat near him.

"You never know indeed. But it's better to sleep with a guy who cares about you than to sleep with a playboy, eh?"

"What if you fancy a playboy?"

"You don't have to sleep with everyone you fancy, y'know." Lucretia said and then took a deep breath "My first kiss is stolen by an idiot. How nice." she muttered to herself as she stood up "Now, if you'll excuse me, your sir Tom Riddle sir, I'll go and scratch every inch of DNA that fucking idiot left on my skin."

Riddle grinned "You're allowed to leave, Himura."

Lucretia grinned, too, and dropped a curtsey.

When she got to the dorm room, to her chance, all the girls were there. She acted as if they were not there and walked to her trunk, taking out black panties and a black bra. She grabbed a bag and put the underwear in it with a comb but before she could sneak off unnoticed, Quaranta stopped her.

"Himura, what the hell was that?"

Lucretia took a deep breath to control herself "What was what, Quaranta?"

Quaranta squinted, her brown eyes were full of hate "You know exactly what I mean."

"None of your concern." Lucretia snapped and turned her back to the blonde.

"You dumped him so you could date with Riddle, didn't you?" Quaranta said the words like she was spitting them.

Lucretia stopped and started to laugh. She was laughing so hard that all the girls in the room were looking at her. She looked back at Quaranta "Riddle and I, is that it? For fuck's sake, this is the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Quaranta frowned "Am I missing something?"

Lucretia sent her a sneering look "There's a lot that you don't know... and will never know."

 **(Time skip)**

She had learnt the password of the Prefects' Bathroom from a fifth year, of course she had used Legilimency. She climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. Behind the forth door stood a statue named Boris the Bewildered.

"Password?" he asked when he saw Lucretia.

" _Ocean fresh_ ," Lucretia responded. He nodded and the door opened. Lucretia got in and closed it behind.

In one side of the room there were the stalls with toilets inside. Opposite the toilets there was a large, swimming pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it. The pool-like bath was sunk into the ground and was not above ground. The bath taps all ran different-coloured bath , soap bubbles, and foam. These bath taps were a hundred golden taps surrounding the whole pool-like tub, with a different jewel set in each tap. There were bath supplies on one side of the pool, such as soap, bath oil, bath powder, bath salts, shampoo, hair spray, and conditioner.

When she saw the tub for the first time, she had imagined it would take quite some time to fill, but it actually filled remarkably fast, considering its size.

There hung long, white, linen curtains from the windows. And on the wall was a golden framed painting. In the painting there was a mermaid, who fell asleep on a rock. Her long hair was shading her face and it flew as she breathed out.

Lucretia sighed with relief, no one could bother her here.

She took off her clothes and tucked them inside her bag. Then she quickly turned on some of the taps. Different kinds of foams mixed with water were coming out. From one of the taps, soccer ball sized, pink-blue bubbles were flowing; and from another tap, an intense foam was flowing, which could carry Lucretia on itself. And from the third tap came coconut smelling, purple clouds, they hung off above the water.

She turned off the taps when the water was full of bubbles and foam, and jumped into the tub. She was all in foams as she surfaced, she wiped her face while she was swimming to the edge. The tub was so deep that she barely touched the floor.

She did not remember cleaning herself that hard. She wanted to get rid of every little thing Chang left on her so badly that when she was finished, all her skin was red. But she felt better and lighter. Like she had threw away a big, unwanted part.

As she swam and played with the bubbles, all she could think about was how much she loved the loneliness. She had always been lonely. Ever since she could remember. Of course, she knew that at some point loneliness could drive humans crazy, but she had never known what it was like to have friends, have people around. All she had known was loneliness.

And after some time, it didn't matter she wanted that or not, she embraced the loneliness as a shadow, which has always been at her elbow. Loneliness itself was her one and only friend. I _t had bee_ n, her inner voice corrected herself, _Until this year. Until Riddle and you were drawn to each other._

"Should I consider him as a friend?" she asked out loud "I don't think we have a name at all. We're just two people who have a way with each other."

 **(Time skip)**

After she was done bathing and drying her hair, she left the bathroom and her feet carried her to the secret room Riddle had showed her the day he found her crying. She walked passed the entrance of the Common Room with quick steps and stopped before the portrait.

" _Open_ ," she hissed. A few minutes later, she was inside. The crackling fire was making her feel warm and comfortable. She liked it. For a moment, she closed her eyes and forgot about everything going wrong in her life. It was just her and the fire.

But as she opened her eyes, everything came back crashing.

"Oh, damn y'all." she muttered to herself and walked the piano. Her fingers brushed the keys lightly, not forceful enough to create a sound but it was enough to feel the dust on them. They have not been touched in a while.

She smiled to herself as she sat on the stool.

Yes, she could play the piano.

Her musical development was beyond good.

She played a Japanese song, her favourite one. The name was _This Beautiful, Cruel World_. The song started with the sentence _There's a dream my heart just don't seem to leave behind, like a flower holding on for life inside my mind_ , and it always brought too many memories to Lucretia.

She was so lost in the song. Even though she had closed her eyes, her fingers were playing the notes perfectly. Her voice did not crack when she reached the high notes, it was like the song was written for her to sing it. Or she was born to sing that song. Her mind was way too busy to choose which was more harmonious.

Yeah, she was so lost that she didn't noticed the raven haired boy coming to the room by the time she was singing the second verse. She neither heard the footsteps, nor felt it when he leaned the piano.

 _Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa_

 _Mada ikiteiru koto "Naze" to tou bakari de..._

 _Aa bokutachi wa kono tsuyosa yowasa de_

 _Nani wo mamoru no darou mou risei nado_

 _Nai naraba_

As she sang the chorus for the last time and hit the last note to finish the song, she let that note hang in the air for a while before she opened her eyes. The first thing she realised was, of course, the raven haired boy. She rubbed her eyes "Didn't hear you coming."

"You were overmuch concentrated." Riddle said as he walked towards her slowly "Why didn't you tell me you could play the piano?"

Lucretia shrugged "You didn't need to know."

The edge of his lip curled. Lucretia turned her eyes away, he looked way too handsome, but she just could not stare at him. Something was stopping her. Some kind of instinct.

He stood right before her "Lucretia," he whispered. She turned to look at him but she wasn't expecting a pair of warm, soft lips to welcome her.

At first she was not able to tell what was happening. For six seconds, she just sat there and stared at the raven haired boy, whose eyes were closed and lips moved even though Lucretia was too stunned to return the kiss.

As soon as she perceived what was happening, she started to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found their way to her waist. After a while, Lucretia stood up to make the kissing easy for both of them. As a respond, Riddle pulled her more to himself, making her feel how little she was. Then, he leaned in to deepen the kiss. But before the tongues could get involved, Lucretia pulled a little back, slowly.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice lower than a whisper. She was still inside his arms.

"Consider it as a proper first kiss." Riddle whispered, then smirked "But you had to choose _that_ moment to ask this, didn't you?"

Lucretia mirrored him his smirk "Then let's continue, shall we?"

 **I know it has been a while but I've complitely forgotten that I've posted this story cus I get no notifications, no one has been reading this for a GREAT while, so...**

 **I still need reviews I feel like y'all are just ghosts**

 **Firewhiskey and broomsticks ~**


End file.
